Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reed for a musical instrument.
Description of Related Art
Woodwind musical instruments such as saxophones, clarinets and the like produce sound by causing a reed attached to a mouthpiece to vibrate.
Japanese Patent No. 3680748 (hereinafter Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration in which a sensor for detecting strain (stress) of a reed, is attached to a portion of the reed (a reed fixed part) that is clamped and fixed on a mouthpiece by means of a ligature or the like.